Love's Lost, Blink
by Oberon O'Neil
Summary: Blink and Snap are best friends, but Snap wants more. Blink meets Becca, flower girl and instantly likes her. But Becca's father is not the kindest man. When Snap finds a way to break them up things get out of hand and lives and loves will be lost. R
1. Flowers Flowers for sale!

**Love's Lost, Blink**

"Hey ya Snap. How's it rollin'."

Snap was pulled out of her daydreaming by a familiar voice.

"Oh Hey Blink." She smirked, moving over so Blink could sit next to her on the bed.

"You coming out with the guys tonight?" He asked giving her that grin that made her melt.

Snap shrugged. She was so tired of being just one of the guys, but Blink was her best friend and if he was still to blind to see her as anything other, then the most she could do was be with him the way she could. As a friend.

"Where we goin' tonight?"

"Medda's." He picked up her journal that was sitting on the stand next to the bed and started flipping through it. Snap sighed and glanced over at him seeing what he was looking at.

"Hey! Don't look at that. Give it to me." She demanded and reached for it. Blink raised a brow and held it away from her.

"Oh something important in here?" he asked dangling it just out of her reach. She lunged for it, grabbing it out of his hands. Blink laughed at her. "I was only teasing."

"Well don't." She hugged it to her, frowning.

"Geez, whats gotten into you?"

"Nothin'. Jist leave me alone." She refused to look at him.

"Alright, whatever." He stood up. "I'll see ya latah then." He walked out.

Snap watched him leave and then tucked her journal under her pillow. "That was a close one." _If he ever knew what was in there, he'd probably bolt and never talk to me again._ She thought to herself and then grinned getting an idea. She ran out of the building heading to Medda's.

* * *

Blink walked out of the lodging house, shaking his head. "I wonder what's eatin' her." He was still thinking of what happened with Snap.

"Flowers! Flowers for sale!"

Blink looked up to see a girl selling flowers. He walked over to her, not seeing Snap run out of the building. "Hey, how much?" he asked the girl. She looked up at him and then quickly averted her hazel eyes.

"5 cents." She answered. He moved his head trying to get her to look at him but she continually avoided it.

"5 cents? Well how many do I get for that much." He noticed she had a light bruise across her cheek. It was hard to notice beneath the dirt on her face, but it was there, he frowned. He wasn't much for girls getting hurt.

"One." She moved aside so he could see the assortment of flowers on her wagon. "They are very pretty though."

"What's yer name?"

"Rebecca."

"That's a pretty name. Mind if I call ya Becca." He grinned, hoping to get some kind of a smile from her. Becca blushed slightly and shrugged.

"What difference does it make. I probably wont see you again." She peeked a glance up at him. She had never had a boy pay so much attention to her.

"Maybe, maybe not." He shrugged. "Can I buy you lunch?"

"Umm…" she looked around nervously hoping her father was not watching. "I don't know." Becca bit her lip. She was really hungry, but if her father found out she would be in a lot of trouble.

"It wont take long, just a quick bite." He pleaded and held out a nickel. She took it gently and then handed him a flower. He promptly held it out to her. "For you flower girl."

Becca's eyes widened, surprised. "For me?"

He nodded moving closer to her. "Please? It's really a bribe to get you to come eat lunch with me. Now you wouldn't turn down someone who went through so much, would you?" he smirked.

She smiled slightly, blushing again and took the flower. "I…I guess. But only for a little while. Then I must get back to selling."

"You're the boss." He touched his hat, giving her a slight bow. She giggled a little and let him lead her to Tibby's.

Note

Eee. I feel a little disappointed in this one. I haven't been doing the greatest with my writing lately so sorry if anyone disliked it. I hope that it will get better in the future. But I've been toying with this idea for awhile and I have finally put it to paper/computer, ya know. Anyway, see you later :).


	2. Sell to the rich not to scum

ShoutOuts:

Brooke Lyn: Eh, it happens. :) He he. Anyway thank you so much for your review. As always I value your opinion. You are in fact one of my favorite writers. I love your style and your contents stuff. Well you know what I mean. :). I will hopefully talk to you soon.

Greenberry Hair Bonner; Hey how ya doin? You have made it to my list of one of my favorite reviewers to hear from. Now doesn't that make you feel so special :). Lol. Anyway, just wanted to say hello, and thank you so much for your review. Yes, Blink is a sweetheart. Well I hope to hear from you soon. Ttyl :).

Dreamless-Mermaid: I like your name. But yeah, that's not why I shoutedout. I wanted to really tell you. Thank you so much for your review. I'm very glad you liked it and I hope you will continue to like it. :). Now I will let you go to enjoy this next chapter. :).

Blink sipped on his drink, thinking about Becca. They had such a nice time at Tibbys. She was so cute and funny.

"Hey ya Blink, hows it rollin'."

Blink looked at the Brookelyn leader. "Hey Spot."

"You seen Jackey boy?" he asked taking a drink and sitting down.

"He's around here somewhere. I think he's trying to get Sarah to talk to him, again."

"Mmm...poor slob. Lettin' a goil mess him up like dat." Spot shook his head. "That's why I always tell the boys: 'Keep ya options open and ya wont become a puppet.'"

Blink nodded. "Right, Spot. You do that and you'll also be a sad and lonely guy."

"Hey now...' Spot didn't finish that, instead his attention was caught on something by the door. 'Who's da beaut?"

"What?" Blink frowned and followed his gaze. Standing at the door was a beautiful girl in a pretty teal dress. Her hair was curled and piled up on her head, curls exscaping and carressing the sides of her cheek and neck. Her face was all done up in a becoming manner. Blinks mouth dropped. The girl walked over to them.

"Hello Spot...Blink." she smiled at them.

"Snap?" Blink blinked (he he. Sorry) and shook his head. "You look beautiful. Whats the occasion?"

Spot nodded approvingly. "Looks good on ya kitten." He winked at her.

"No reason." She shrugged and then smiled at Spot. "Well thank you Spot. Mind if I join you fellas?"

"I'm afraid I have to go talk to Jackey boy, but I am reserving a drink with you for later. You kids enjoy yaself now." Spot smirked and walked off to find Jack.

"You really do look great Snap." Blink said not knowing really what to say. This was all such a surprise to him that he was speechless.

"Thanks Blink, it means a lot coming from you." She said leaning closer to him.

"It...it does?" he gulped.

"Mmmhmm." She nodded and put a hand on his leg to lean across him and grab a napkin. Blink jumped slightly at the touch of her hand. She was acting very strangely, but it wasn't bad either.

"Who ya tryin' ta impress. 'Cause ya shouldn't have to be something your not just to get someone to like ya."

Snap just shrugged and smiled sweetly. "Blink...I wanna tell you something."

"Yeah?" Blink raised his brow.

"Flowers! Flowers for Sale!" A familiar voice rang out through the crowd.

"See...I...I really Li..." the rest of the sentenced died on her lips as she saw that Blink was not listening anymore.

Blink stood up, a huge smile on his face and walked over to Becca. "Wow, I didn't think I'd get the pleasure of seeing you again so soon. What are you doing out so late?"

"Selling flowers. I didn't sell all that I was suppose to and I assumed this would be a good spot with all the people being here." She explained while Blink took her elbow and steered her out of the building.

"Well how many more do you need to sell?" he asked stopping when they were in a pretty secluded area.

"Five."

"Then I'll take 'em." He held out a quarter. "It was a good selling day today."

She smiled thankfully, but shook her head. "No, Blink. I couldn't."

"Yes you can, now take it." He pushed it into her hand. "And you can keep the flowers. They are a present from me." He grinned at her.

She sighed in defeat. "Okay Blink." He motioned for her to sit down on a crate and when she sat down he sat down.

"I don't have long. I need to be home in 10 minutes."

"10 minutes!" Blink shook his head. "You always seem to be runnin' off on me Becca." He grinned. "But that's ok. Its what adds to da mystery of Becca."

Becca blushed and focused her attention on her badly torn shoes. "You're funny."

"Well that's good. At least there's something."

"Oh don't say that. Theres more to you then that." She looked up at him, frowning. "You're so nice, and you don't even know me."

"Now that's not true. I do to know you. Well some." He grinned again and then reached out to carress her cheek. She flinched slightly and moved away.

"Don't please."

"Does it hurt?" he asked referring to her bruise. Becca shrugged and then stood up.

"I should be getting home."

"No! Wait, I'm sorry." He stood up also and took her hand to stop her. Becca turned to face him. "Don't go just yet." He said tugging her ever so slightly to him.

Becca nodded and let him. Blink smiled again and then took the final step to her to close the gap between them. He gently touched his lips to hers. Becca jumped back her fingers to her lips.

"What was that?"

"A kiss. Was it that bad?" He asked a little hurt.

Becca shook her head. "I've never been kissed before." She said her eyes focused on a spot on his shirt.

"Becca...was it ok?"

"I...I don't know. I think so." She looked up at him. Blink smiled.

"Good. Now go and I'll see you tomorrow." He said kissing the back of the hand he was holding and then let go. "Goodnight Becca"

Becca colored fiercely and nodded. "Goodnight Blink." She smiled and turned around running back to her cart and then home.

Blink watched her go and then walked back in, whistling.

"Where did you go?" Snap asked him when he sat back down.

"I needed to talk to someone." He just couldn't stop grinning.

"Oh..." she frowned. "Well the shows almost over and everyone's leaving. Will you walk home with me?"

Blink looked at the pocket watch he had taken from Race earlier and saw that they had been outside for a half hour. He finished his drink and stood up. "Sure lets head out." He took her her hand to help her up and they walked home.

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Becca cowered in the corner as her fathers voice echoed through the hall. Her cheeck that didn't have the bruise on it was swelling up from the hard slap she had just taken from her father.

"I'm sorry dad. It was hard selling today. No body seemed to have any money. But look." She held up the quarter Blink had given her. "Someone bought five."

"You need to start selling to richer people. You don't need to be sellin' to the scum of the earth. No wonder you don't get much."

He walked over and picked her up by the hair and then threw her against the hot stove. Becca screamed out as her arm hit the stove and a loud crack rang out.

"Great now you broke your arm. You're just worthless, you know that don't ya." He said disgusted and then walked into the other room to call his friend, Dr. Brentz.


	3. I wish to never wake up again

Shout Outs!

Dreamless-Mermaid: He he. Yeah, those are the times when well it sucks, but I guess it sometimes depends on how you handle it too. Well thank you so much for your review again. :).

Greenberry Hair Bonner: Yeah I know. It's really sad :(. I have an affinity for having stuff like that for at least one of my characters. Aww well now I feel special to be on ya favorites list. Yippy. I hope I stay worthy ;).

elleestJenn: You know what. You're absolutely correct. I didn't even realize that. Thank you so much for bringing that to my attention. Lol. My bad. Well this next chapter is gonna be alittle thrown out there cause yeah I got to fix that. :). On another note I am glad you enjoyed it other wise :).

Brooke Lyn: Your killing me. Lol. I loved your fic. It was awsome. Well anyway, say hi to spot for me ;).

Rebecca opened here eyes and winced at the pain that shot up her arm. She looked over at her cast. She would be out selling right now if the doctor hadn't insisted on a day or two of rest to let the arm set a little. Rebecca sat up in bed and looked over to the door. There was a plate sitting just inside the door and it looked as if it had been sitting there for a few hours. She walked over slowly and picked it up.

"What's for food today: rice, bread and a radish. I hate radishes." She made a face and sat back down on her bed. Her stomach growled and she sighed. "I know I know. Might as well eat it. Only get one meal a day." She picked up the bread and nibbled on it and thought about Blink.

_I wonder what he's doing. I wonder if he's wondering about me. It's been two days and I haven't seen him. I wonder if he has noticed. _Rebecca shook her head at her self. _You're pitiful Rebecca. What makes you think a guy like him would like a guy like you. He was only being nice. _She touched her lips again. She relived that moment over and over in her memories. She smiled feeling his lips on hers yet again. _Would he really kiss someone to just be nice. Well what do you know. You haven't had anyone be nice to you since mom died. _She shook her head at herself again and set the bread down. She had lost her appetite.

Rebecca reached under her pillow and pulled out an old, crinkled picture of a beautiful woman. She smiled and touched the picture lightly. "Hey momma. How are you? I'm ok. I met a boy, but I don't think I'll ever see him again." She sighed and put her head in her hands crushing the pictured to her face. "I miss you so much momma. I wish you were here. I love you." She cried into the picture.

After a little while she lifted her head and put the picture back under her pillow. She walked over to the mirror that sat on her floor, propped up against the wall. She sat down Indian style and looked at herself. Her once blond shoulder length hair now darkened from dirt. Her stepfather only let her shower once a week, but now with her arm the way it is, he said she couldn't shower till it was healed. Her dull hazel eyes matched her pale skin. Rebecca looked down at herself in disgust. She was so skinny she could see her ribs perfectly as if she was a skeleton. _There's no way Blink could like me. I hope I never see him again. I don't want to give myself hope when I know nothing is there. _

Rebecca picked up the mirror and threw it against the wall breaking it into a million pieces. She went over to her makeshift desk and pulled out the scissors she had found lying on the street one day. "You're ugly and stupid and pitiful!" she yelled to herself as she picked up her hair and started cutting it off. She kept cutting until it was near her scalp. She collapsed onto the floor, dropping the scissors and once again let the tears flow. She ignored the itchy feeling on her head from the lice. There was a knock on the door.

"Rebecca, What is going on in there?" Adrianna, her stepsister, called out. Rebecca sat up quickly and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Um, nothing. Everything's ok." She went to her closet quickly and threw a bandanna around her head.

"Can I come in?"

"Just a minute." Rebecca walked over to the door and opened it up. "What?" She looked at her stepsister. Adrianna was everything she wasn't. She had the beautiful, curly chestnut hair that most girls wished they had. She had a nice figured that most guys wanted. She wore the most beautiful dresses and got the best education. She was also the most wanted amongst her dads' business partners.

Adrianna flounced in, waving her fan in front of her face. "Why does it smell so awful in here." She scrunched up her nose and then looked at the broken mirror and the hair on the floor. "What have you been doing in here." She said her voice was high-pitched and annoying. She grabbed at the scarf before Rebecca could stop her. "Oh my god. Rebecca you filthy girl. What have you done."

"Nothing." She bit her lip and scratched her head.

"Get away from me. You lice-ridden girl." She said disgusted and ran out of the room. "Daddy...Rebecca cut off her hair!"

Rebecca sighed and looked down at her hair. "Now you've done it." She said aloud to herself and then went to cleaning up her hair.

* * *

Blink paced the floor for the millionth time.

"Blink sit down. Yer giving me motion sickness." Snap growled letting her hair down. She stood up and started brushing it out. Her hair went down to her waist. Her brown hair was touched with naturally red highlights that shined in the light. "What's eatin' you anyway."

"I'm worried about Becca." He finally let out.

"Becca?" Snap frowned. _I hope Becca is a little girl from the orphanage._

"She's a girl I met about a week ago. She was selling flowers. I haven't seen her in a few days and I'm worried."

"You just met her and you're worried. What if she's busy. Ever think that maybe she just didn't have time for you." She growled and then blinked not realizing it would come out like that.

Blink frowned. "I have an awful feeling that's all."

"Well, how bout you relax and give it a few days. If you still don't see her, well then I don't know. I guess it's a lost cause."

"Don't say that. I'll find her." Blink nodded, determined.

* * *

Rebecca cradled her arm to herself. After hearing about what she did, her father had come in and let her have it again. He knew just what to do to make it hurt and that meant smacking up her burnt and broken arm. Her plate lay broken on the floor and the food lay all over.

Rebecca sighed and lied down for a few minutes. She was to go out and sell till all her flowers were gone. She had to make up for the two days she wasn't selling. She sat back up and went down on her knees, picking up some of the food and eating it. She coughed on some dust that was stuck on a piece of the bread and took a drink of water. She didn't have much water left and she had to make it last till tomorrow night.

"I wish I could go to sleep and never wake up." Rebecca said to herself and then went to sleep, wishing to not wake up tomorrow.

Note: Hey guys. Sorry if it seemed wierdly drawn out and long. It was brought to my attention that i forgot to do descriptions, so i tried doing that in this chapter. Anyway I hope it worked out alittle. Hope to hear from you :).


	4. I love you

Shout Outs!

Dreamless-Mermaid: Hello. Yes, it's the classic stepchild circumstance. ;). He he. It's terrible that her dads a creep, but its all good for story. ;). I know I had a paragraph in there that had rhetorical questions so I didn't put question marks or anything after. Maybe that's what you're referring to. If not then I'm sorry I will make sure I check that better. :). Thank you again for your review. I do value the constructive criticism.

xoborogrlxo: Yay! A new reviewer. I love new reviewers. I'm thankful you took time to read and liked it :). I like blink in this story too. He is a sweet heart. I always saw him as a sweet guy. :). Snap is a good friend, but sometimes people do extreme things when they want something really bad. Oops a little foreshadowing. He he. Shh…don't tell. Anyway thanks again for reviewing and im glad you like this story and thanks so much for your comment. I really appreciate it. Makes me feel good and want to write more :).

Brooke Lyn: Yay Brookey. My main man/girl I mean. Ahem…you get writing now! Now I tell ya. :). J/k. well sort of I do want to read more so hurry :).

Greenberry Hair Bonner: Well im glad that you didn't think it was drawn out. A author is its own worst critic. But no im not cocky at all ;). I really appreciate what you said. Thank you so much :). Now here is another chapter for you.

elleestJenn: LOL thanks I probably did do that. I never catch that and neither does my spell/grammer checker. He he. Yes I will try and do better with that. Im glad that was better I hope that I keep it up he he. :) thanks again. I do welcome constructive critisim. :)

* * *

Blink sat down on some stairs leading to a building. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his forearm. "God it's hot today." He looked down at the small stack of papers left in his hand and then looked up into the sky. It was a near cloudless day and the sun was beating down on all of New York.

"Oh Becca, where are you?" He said aloud to himself and then closed his eyes. He tried to think back to see if he had done something to scare her off. "It must have been the kiss." Just as he thought that he heard a familiar voice call out.

"Flowers! Flowers for sale!"

Blink grinned widely and jumped up. "Becca!"

Becca turned around and ducked into an alley. "Please don't find me. Please" she whispered to herself.

Blink frowned and followed her. "Becca?" he asked as he entered the alley.

"Go away Blink." She kept her head down. She was clothed in an old, dark cape.

"Are you made at me?" Blink wasn't going to leave until he understood what was going on. He had no idea why she was hiding from him. It couldn't have been the kiss, because she seemed to have liked it.

"No..." Blink could barely hear her say it. He walked closer and put a finger under her chin to lift her face up to him.

"What is it Becca?"

"I don't think we should see each other anymore. It just won't work. You're keeping me from selling and if I don't sell then my father will be angry."

"So its your father, then." Blink knew the bruise on her cheek wasn't an accident. Now with her statements, he knew it had to be her father. "I want to take you away from there." He said and went to pull her closer when she sucked in her breath in pain.

"Blink no..." She pulled her arm free from him and uncovered her arm that was in the makeshift sling.

"Oh my god, Becca. What happened?"

"Its nothing Blink. Just please leave." She tried to move away from him but he stopped her.

"No." he looked into her eyes. He saw that she was very pale and thinner then the last time he saw her. "I am going to help you. I'm gonna take you away from there if it's the last thing I do. I'm gonna save up all my money and you and me are goin' to leave. We will leave this place and make a new home." He gave her an encouraging smile. He reached up and pulled down her hood. His eyes widened at the site.

"Blink..." she reached up and tried to cover her hair. Blink shook his head and pulled her hands away.

"Let me see." He said and stared at her hair. It stuck out everywhere. There were a few longer pieces that she had missed. "What happened to you?" he reached up and touched her hair and then moved it down to her pale cheek.

"I did this Blink. I can understand if you don't want to ever look at me again." She bit her lip and avoided his gaze.

"You're still beautiful to me. You always will be."

Rebecca looked up at him quickly and saw truth in his eye.

"Becca..." He stepped closer to her caressing her cheek. "Ever since the day I met you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. You're there in my head when I wake up and your still there when I go to bed. You're even in my dreams." He took a breath and he seemed to be trying to say something. "Becca, I...I...I think I love you." He shook his head. "No that's not right. I know I love you."

Rebecca blinked. "What? But we just met."

"I know. It amazes me too. But I can't run from it. Hell I don't want to run from it." He laughed gently. "I don't expect you to love me back, ok."

Rebecca just nodded. She didn't know what was going on. It was all just so confusing. _He loves me. Do I love him? What is love anyway? _She frowned as the thoughts ran through her head. Blink saw her frown and shook her head.

"No its gonna be ok. Its gonna be better then ok. Trust me" he smiled. "I love you Becca." He said and kissed her. This time Rebecca leaned into the kiss. Blink smiled and moved his hand to her back and moved her so she was flush against him.

After a few minutes Rebecca pulled back. "But my dad. I won't have time to see you."

"How about during the day when your suppose to sell you come hang out with me and I'll buy your flowers so that you can have money to give to your father. Then you won't get in trouble and we'll be able to see each other. Everything will work out fine." He grinned as if it was that easy.

"That just might work." For the first time since her mother died, Rebecca had hope.

"Of course it will." Blink took her hand and led her out of the alley.

* * *

Snap hid behind a tree as she saw Blink and Rebecca walk out of the alley hand in hand.

"I'm not gonna wait and watch another girl walk all over him. Not when I'm standing right here in front of him. I just know we were meant to be together. Now all I need to do is show him this." Snap pushed away from the tree and followed far enough behind so that they couldn't see her.

She watched them go inside of Tibbys and she walked in. _I won't let you have any time alone with him._ She thought to herself and walked over to their table. They were sitting across from each other and holding hands across the table. Snap gave a slightly glare and then put on a fake smile.

"Hi Blink." She smiled and looked over at Rebecca. "Hello, I'm Snap. She grinned and slid in next to Blink.

"This is Rebecca." Blink smiled lovingly at her. Rebecca blushed and looked down at her lap.

"Its nice to meet you." She said quietly

"Well its very nice to meet you also. I've heard so much about you. Blink here just can't stop thinking about you." She gave her a friendly smile and patted Blinks leg, but left her hand that.

"Snap's my best friend." Blink explained.

"Yeah, without me he'd never be able to survive." Snap laughed slightly.

Rebecca nodded and looked between them. "Oh..." she glanced out the window and saw her sister heading towards Tibby's. She was hanging onto the arm of a boy who looked like another newsie. He had longish brown hair with a read bandanna around his neck. He also had a cowboy hat hanging down his back. Rebecca glanced at Blink.

"I have to leave now..." she said standing up. Blink reached out, stopping her.

"But, I'm buying all your flowers."

"My sister is coming in here. She will tell my father and then...well it's just not good. I need to get out before she sees me."

Blink thought for a moment then looked at Snap. "Snap will you take her out the back way and take her to the Lodging House?"

Snap looked out the window to see Jack with some girl. "Hey look Jacks coming. But he's got that stupid hoity toity goil with him again." She shook her head. "I don't know why she pretends to be interested in Jack. She's just using him, though, I don't know why." She shook her head.

Rebecca raised her brow. "She's been with him before? That's my sister. She's suppose to be at school."

"Well it doesn't matter right now. Right now we have to get you out of here. Go now Snap. I'll be with you soon, okay." Blink ushered them out, giving Rebecca a quick kiss and then waited for Jack and Rebecca's sister to come in

* * *

Snap rolled her eyes and led Rebecca out to the back and then back to the LH. "So Rebecca, why didn't you want your sister to see you?"

Rebecca bit her lip and looked down at her hands taking a seat on the stairs. "Well since your Blinks best friend I guess I can trust you. If my sister went back to my dad then my dad would be unhappy with me. And well he might...ground me and make me sell elsewhere." She finished. She didn't want to tell her what really happened. That she was afraid of how badly her father would hurt her.

"Oh...yes that would be terrible. You wouldn't be able to see Blink again if that happened." Snap pretended to be sad about that. A plan was quickly forming in her mind. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me. You make Blink happy and that makes me happy."

"Thank you Snap. I really appreciate it. I hope we get to know each other better." She smiled at Snap. "I've never had a real friend before."

"Well now you do." Snap felt a little bad for what she was going to do, but it was for the sake of Blink.

Note: I'm sorry for the long wait on the update but I'm having problems thinking of the way I want it to go. I know the ending but the middle is still gone on me. :) well I hope you enjoyed this one.


	5. Do you still like her?

Shout Outs!

xoborogrlxo: Wow thank you so much for that long review. I really enjoyed reading it. Thank you so much for your nice words :). Yes blink sure is a sweet heart and I like Snap too. It's a shame that she's gonna try and disrupt the thing between blink and Becca, but she doesn't really expect it to turn out too bad. We'll see ;).

Greenberry Hair Bonner: It's only the beginning though, but I very much appreciate it. Make me feel good. :). At least I know I can count on seeing your review and that's nice to know :). Thank you.

elleestJen: Yes Snap is bad. But in the long run she is good friend, just tired of only being a friend. :). Thanks again for your review.

Brooke Lyn: I know you haven't gotten to reading this but I know you will so here is your review :). EEEEEEEE….!

* * *

"That was your sister?" Blink asked. He had just come back from Tibby's making sure that Jack and Adrianna were going to be there for awhile.

"Yeah. I wonder what shes doing with Jack." Rebecca said resting her head on her hand, thinking.

"Using him, of course." Snap said shooting a glare at how close Blink and Rebecca were sitting. _Just like you're using Blink._ She finished in her head.

"That would be my sister, but she's about to get engaged."

"Can you honestly tell me that being engaged or even being married has ever stopped people before!" Snap said as if Rebecca was an idiot.

"Well I don't know." Rebecca frowned. She had always given people the benefit of the doubt, unless she had seen it happen with her own eyes.

"It's ok Becca." Blink said with a soothing voice while rubbing her back. Rebecca smiled at him and leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Besides, your sister's an obvious winner. She's been hanging 'round here for awhile. She's been wit most of the guys. Hell she's even been with our pal Blinky boy, over 'ere." Snap growled and stood up angrily. She couldn't stand here and watch them cuddle up to each other.

Rebecca pulled away from Blink. "W…What? Blink is this true?"

Blink shot a look to Snap and then looked at Rebecca and hung his head. He couldn't bear to look at her and see the hurt in her eyes, knowing he had caused it.

"Blink answer me."

"Yes..." he said, but it was so quiet Rebecca wasn't sure if she had heard it at all. "I'm so sorry. It was a long time ago and I didn't know. She just had a way of twisting people around her finger."

Snap slid out the door, unnoticed. _Change of plans. I forgot Blink had been seeing that girl, but now that I remember, maybe this will be a better idea._ She thought to herself, a satisfactory grin spreading across her face as she headed towards Tibby's.

* * *

She walked into Tibbys and saw Jack and Adrianna laughing. She shook her head at how fake Adrianna's giggle sounded and at the fact that Jack just ate it all up.

"Hi Jack. I was wondering where you been." She smiled flirtatiously at him and sat down next to him. She knew Jack had a thing for her. It was the reason him and Sarah had gotten into a fight the other day. Sarah had walked in on him and Snap kissing. Snap told Sarah it was her fault that she made Jack kiss her, but it didn't matter, she didn't want to talk or see Jack ever again.

"Hi Snap. I didn't know you were looking for me." He grinned at her. Adrianna got a little mad that another girl had just interrupted her 'date' with Jack.

"Yup, all mornin'." She put her hand on his leg like she had with Blink and slightly caressed it. Jack's eyes widened, he never would have expected this from her.

"Well now you found me." Jack found it hard to swallow and he loosened the bandanna around his neck.

"Jack where ever have your manners gone. Are you going to introduce me?" Adrianna drawled out in a fake southern accent. Snap made a face.

"Oh right. Adrianna this is Snap. Snap this is Adrianna."

"Its nice to meet you." Adrianna held out her hand. Snap grinned and spit in her hand.

"Same here." She said and went to shake Adrianna's hand but she pulled it back.

"That's disgusting." She seethed.

Jack and Snap erupted in laughter, but Adrianna just frowned.

"Well I'm glad you're having a laugh at my expense."

"I'm sorry Adrianna. It's just something we do." Jack explained.

"I know. It's filthy." She scoffed.

"Well we can't all be so prim and proper like ya'self." Snap said mocking Adrianna's southern accent. Adrianna's mouth dropped open and Snap grinned.

"Jack could you go get me some fries please." Snap smiled sweetly to him.

"Oh sure." Jack got up and headed over to the counter to order fries.

"You're Rebecca's sister. I need you to do me a favor." She said not stopping for her to say whether or not she was her sister.

"Why should I do any favors for you?" she said snottily.

"Because, I want her to leave Blink alone. And from the sounds of it, you would like to make your sister miserable."

This finally tweaked Adrianna's interest. "Tell me more."

"I want you to put all your attentions on Blink. Just like you did a few months back. I am going to have Rebecca come over and see you two together. She is sure to break up with him then. I will get Blink and you will get to see Rebecca hurt." Snap finished up and raised her brow. "Well?"

Adrianna raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "What makes you think this is going to work?" she asked her southern accent gone.

"Have you seen that girl? I mean come on, who in there right mind would like that girl. She's ugly. Now I know she can't think she, herself is pretty. So if she sees him with you, she'll know she was only kidding herself. 'Sides why would a guy like Blink go for an ugly scrap of a girl like her, when he could go for you, hmmm?" Snap smirked.

Adrianna seemed to have fluffed up at the compliment. "You're absolutely correct. If you weren't a dirty street rat, I think we could get a long."

"Yeah, okay." Snap rolled her eyes. "We'll do this tomorrow round noon, okay?"

"Fries are up." Jack grinned as he returned to the table. He set the fries down, sliding in closely next to Snap. Snap smiled slightly and then looked at Adrianna her brow raised questioningly. Adrianna smiled and gave a slight nod towards Snap then turned her attention towards Jack.

"You're such a sweetheart Jack." She batted her lashes at him.

"Well I'm gonna get out of here before I throw up." Snap stood up ushering Jack out of her way.

"What, so soon?" He asked as he got out of the booth.

"Yeah well you know what they say. So much to do so little time. Or some odd thing like that." She shook her head and waved at them. "So long." She hurried out. _By this time tomorrow, Becca will be off crying her eyes out, because she realized She was just kidding herself about Blink. And I will swoop in and Blink will see who he's really suppose to be with… me. _Snap smiled happy with herself as she made her way back home.

* * *

Blink stood up. "Can I walk you home?"

"No, better not. But you can walk me to the park." She smiled.

Blink grinned. "Good. I won't take no less."

Rebecca grinned and looked down at her hands. "Blink, you don't..." she bit her lip.

"What is it Becca?" he frowned lifting her chin to look up at him.

"Mmm...you don't still like Adrianna, do you?" Rebecca wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer, but it was too late to take it back.

"Oh Becca, when will you learn." He chuckled lightly. "You silly girl." He smiled and then kissed her.

Rebecca blinked not quite sure she understood what he was talking about.

"Lets get goin'." He grinned and led her out.

**Note: Sorry it took so long. I know it's been overdue, but I haven't had a chance to get on, but now I finally got to put this chapter up so I hope you all enjoy it. It's been half done for awhile he he. SO I hope I still have my readers :).**


	6. I cant believe you

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**xoborogrlxo: **Thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoy this story still. Yeah, Snaps bad, but what can you do. Blinks a good guy he won't fall into her trap…or will he. He he ok Im done on with the story :).

**Socks:** Sorry I took so long last time I hope that it wont be like that in the future :). Definitely not now cause yeah this chapter is up now. Enjoy!

**GreenBerry Hair Bonner:** Eh, its yer own thoughts. Either ya do like her or ya don't, but other then the fact that shes a freak when it comes to other girls getting her guy, shes a nice person. :). Well enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Where are you goin' Snaps?" Jack asked blocking the doorway.

"It's none of your business Jack. Now please move out of my way."

"Why do you keep avoiding me?"

"Shouldn't you be with Sarah." Snaps said pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"She doesn't want to see me anymore, remember. Besides the whole reason she doesn't want to see me is because of you…and me. And I thought the same thing. So what's goin' on here. Were you just trying to break me and Sarah up just for the fun of it? I thought you and I had something goin' here." He smirked flirtatiously.

"Jack just because we had a few good times doesn't mean anything. I never told you to cheat on Sarah. Now please get out of my way."

"No. I don't think this conversation is over." Jack raised his brow.

"Well I do." She smirked at him and headed over to the window. "Ill see you later Jack." She blew him kiss and ducked out.

"Snap come on!" He ran over to the window, but she was already going down the ladder and on her way to meet up with Rebecca.

* * *

"Come on Becca, where are you?" Blink checked his pocket watch and then looked around. She was five minutes late.

"Well hello Blink. Long time no see." A seductive voice came from behind him.

"Huh…" Blink turned around coming face to face with Adrianna. "Uh…Adrianna, what are you doin' 'ere?"

"Taking you to lunch. I've missed you. Have you missed me." She asked brushing a few chestnut locks behind her shoulder. She touched his arm and gave him a sweet smile.

"I uh…used to." Blink swallowed hard.

"Oh? Not anymore, though." Adrianna looked hurt. She stuck her bottom lip out and pouted slightly, moving her hand along his arm.

"Well uh…I uh…" he shook his head. "Adrianna what are you doin' here. Did you already go through all the other newsies that yer already starting over from the beginning."

Adrianna's mouth dropped open. "Why you!" She slapped him hard across the cheek. "You're still the disgusting slob I dropped months ago." She went to slap him again but he grabbed her hand.

"I won't hurt girls, but yer only allowed one free one, until you need a good reason to hit me."

"Ohh…!" She growled angrily, her eyes narrowed. "You will pay for this."

"I thought I already had. Now in a few moments I am goin' to be meeting the woman I love for lunch. Will you please remove your filth of a self before she gets here: Wouldn't want her to get tainted." He gave her a small smile.

She narrowed her eyes at him a little further and then caught sight of something over his shoulder. She closed the gap between them quickly and kissed him before he could react. Blink was caught off guard and was about to push her away when she moved away, but not before whispering to him. "You mean that girl over there." She smirked and waved to Rebecca and Snap.

"What!" Blink whipped around to see Rebecca standing there, mouth wide open. The hurt was definite in here eyes. She turned around and fled. "Becca…" He said before running after her.

Snaps nodded towards Adrianna and then ran after Blink. Adrianna was still fuming. "I'll get you back Blink, just you wait and see." She turned around angrily and headed to school.

* * *

Blink finally caught up to her. "Becca! Please let me explain."

"You don't have to. I get it. I was a fool to think otherwise." She cried collapsing onto a bench in the park.

"No. It's not like that. She came to me. I pushed her away, honest."

"Why should I believe you. You were just being nice to me."

"No, I swear I…" Blink was interrupted by Snap.

"Blink how could you!" she said coming up to him. "You broke her heart. She didn't deserve that." She growled putting her hands on her hips.

"Snap not now. I need to talk to her alone."

"Why so you can break up with her for some frilly little back stabbing wh…"

"Snap please don't call my sister names." Rebecca stood up. "I know she's not a nice person, but she's still my sister."

"Becca please let me talk to you. Please listen to my side of the story." Blink pleaded.

"Come on Rebecca. Lets go get something for you to drink. You've been through a lot in such a short time. Don't let him bully you." Snap patted her back.

"Snap what are you doin' I thought you were my friend." Blink frowned.

"I'm also Becca's and I also know what I saw."

"Snap is right. I need to calm down before we talk. I need a little bit of time ok. I'll let you talk to me once we get something to drink."

"Well let's go to the Lodging House." Blink suggested.

"That sounds alright. I left my flower cart by Tibby's will you go and get them please?"

"Um…sure." Blink frowned and ran off to get the cart, while Rebecca and Snap headed to the Lodging House.

Snap led her to the Lodging House. "Blink is my friend, but I won't sit by and let him bully you. I don't like to see guys lie. I've see him do it before and I don't want you to be another victim of his."

"Thank you for caring, but I think it will be alright."

"You're too nice Becca. You really need to stand firm."

"Snap I love him. He's right, I should hear his side of the story. Maybe it wasn't him at all. I know my sister and she can be very forceful when she wants."

"Yes, but Becca. It really didn't look like he was objecting."

"I know Snap. But like they say, 'Looks can be deceiving'."

"Well if you really feel that way, then O.K., but just be warned."

"Thank you Snap. I'm glad we met. You're a good friend." Rebecca smiled and hugged her.

"Mmhm." Snap frowned, slightly regretting what she was doing. "Well lets get you that water before Blink shows up." She pulled away from the hug and headed into the kitchen.


	7. I guess we both lied

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**GreenBerry Hair Bonner: **Olah! I really don't think that's how you spell it, but that's ok. Its funny how people write stories and put them out there, but don't really think they will pan out, but yet they do. At least it works out. Me and my friend always have to pump each other up, because neither one of us think our stuff is going to work, but when you get those few reviews that are really good, it sure makes you feel better. I think you would like my friend's stuff. She's a really good writer so if you're interested check her stuff out. Her name is Brooke Lyn. Well anyway, see ya later :).

**xoborogrlxo: **No she's just into the whole using people thing. It's a sick fad, but unfortunately people are good at it, he he ;). She just had to bide her time, while she is waiting for Blink to open his eyes and see her. Yes if she feels regret at least we know she is human. Who in their right mind would ruin such nice peoples lives. shakes head I don't know, she's just weird. Ok I'm done now :). Enjoy!

**Brooke Lyn:**

* * *

"Can I speak with Becca alone, please?" Blink asked leaning up against the doorframe to the kitchen.

"What if she don't want to speak with you alone." Snaps turned to Rebecca. "I can stay if you want."

"No it's ok Snap, really." Rebecca set her glass down and took a deep breath. "Where can we go?"

"On the roof."

"Alright." She walked out past Blink and then Blink followed her up.

After the two were out of the kitchen Snap crossed her arms and fumed. "Oh great. Now those two will be alone and I just know that girl will cave. I am just gonna have to start all over again.

"What are you babbling about in here Snap?"

"Oh uh…nothing, Mush." She grinned. "Next time announce yourself before you come into a room. You nearly gave me a heart attack." She smiled sweetly to him.

"Um, sure." Mush gave her a funny look. "You ok Snap? You're acting strange again."

"Oh shut up!" She growled and walked out in a huff.

* * *

"I thought you said there was nothing between you and my sister anymore." Rebecca accused once they were up on the roof.

"And I thought you trusted me."

"I guess we both lied." She frowned. A cool breeze whipped around them, making her shiver.

"I shouldn't have brought you up here. Its too cold." Blink frowned walking towards her, but she shook her head and crossed her arms to stay warm.

"It's ok, really."

Blink bit his lip and ran a hand through his blond hair. _Stupid Adrianna! We shouldn't even be having this conversation. We should be talking and hugging and kissing. _Blink smiled to himself at that last thought.

"Becca, I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you." He licked his lips and moved over to her. "Your sister came on to me, but I said no. I told her that I loved you and that you would be there soon. Then she kissed me. It was almost as if she knew and was hoping you would see us together."

She bit her lip and looked up at him. "You promise that's how it went?" She wanted to believe him more then anything in the world and if he said that's what happened then it must have. She felt in her heart that he wouldn't lie to her, especially now.

Blink reached up and pulled his eye patch off. He had to blink a few times for his eye to get used to the light, but when he opened it she saw that it was just as beautifully blue as the other one. He put his hands on her shoulder and seemed to look right into her soul.

"Honest to god, I promise."

Rebecca couldn't deny those honest eyes. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck, ignoring the pain that shot through her broken arm and pulled him as close as she could. "Oh, Blink. I'm so sorry. I'm just so stupid. I'll never doubt you again."

"Its ok." He laughed against her neck. "I love you so much Becca." Blink started to kiss her neck and felt her shiver beneath his hands.

Rebecca sighed and fell limp against him, enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin. Blink started to rub her back, liking her reaction to him. His lips found their way up to her earlobe and then across her cheek until they found their destination on her lips.

The kiss soared into a new feeling new to Rebecca. Blink couldn't stop himself he needed more. His hands tugged at her worn dress. It was so old that the material didn't give much of a fight as her dress fell open in his hands. Rebecca sucked in her breath at the cool air on her skin and she pulled back just a little.

"Blink, no…I…" she protested but Blink shushed her with a kiss.

"Its ok. I'll be gentle." He kissed her again his hands now sliding over the thin skin of her back. He could feel every bone in her body, but it didn't bother him. She was still more beautiful to him then anyone or anything.

"Blink I want to be married first." She finally got out. Blink smiled.

"Then we'll get married."

Rebecca frowned and pulled back hugging her dress to her so it wouldn't fall down. "You want to sleep with me so much that you'll get married to do so?"

"No silly. I love you so much that I want to get married." He touched the tip of her nose with his finger. "That is if you'll have me?"

A huge smile lit up her face and she nodded vigorously. "Yes! Oh, Yes! Blink I love you. I love you. I love you." She screamed happily and pounced on him kissing his face all over.

Blink laughed and twirled her around. "We'll do it tonight. Do you think you can sneak out of your house?"

Rebecca bit her lip and then smiled again. "Yes. My father sends our maid in to check on me at night. After she does they don't bother with me the rest of the night." She kissed his cheek and then let go of him and twirled around. "Oh Blink this is the best day of my life."

"Mine too." He watched her, his love evident in his eyes.

"I can't wait for tonight. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"I'll meet you just around the corner. I don't want you walking at night alone."

"Your so sweet Blink."

Blink loved the sound of his name on her lips. "I try." He grinned and then turned her around to retie her dress. "I'll give you the money for the flowers and you can leave them here. I'll bring them tonight so it can look somewhat nice for you." He turned her back to face him and caressed her cheek with his fingers. "I've never been so happy then I am with you." He said and kissed her gently. "Come on, I got more papers to sell and you have more flowers to pretend to sell." He grinned.

"Alright Blink." She let him lead her down the stairs and kissed him goodbye at the door. "I'll see you tonight."

"I cant wait." He grinned and then turned to go find Snap. He had an important question to ask her.

* * *

Snap was sitting on her bunk, cutting up some paper when Blink waltz in the door whistling.

"I guess that means you guys made up, huh?"

"That and more." Blink smirked and sat down on the bunk across from hers.

"Spare me the details Blink. I'm not in the mood for throwing up." Snap rolled her eyes. Hearing about their love happens was something she didn't want to hear about.

"Well aren't you in a fowl mood. Maybe I know something that will cheer you up."

Snap raised her brow. "Like what?"

"How would you like to stand up at our wedding tonight. You're my best friend and well your Becca's only friend. IT would mean the world to us." Blink grinned happily.

"Oh gee. How nice. So your getting married." She asked trying to muster up a smile.

"Isn't it great. Snap I've never been more happy in my life. I've never loved a person as much as I love Becca." Blink trailed off in happy thought.

_Fantastic Blink. That's the last thing I thought you would do. But I guess it's the first thing you wanted to do. You just know how to make me happy don't ya Blink. Great now what am I gonna do. This definitely isn't little league anymore. Well I still have one trick left up my sleeve I guess. _Snap smiled and this time it wasn't forced.

"Well that's swell, Blink. I would love to stand up at your wedding. I like nothing more then to see my best friend happy." She hugged him. "When is it?"

"Tonight around nine o'clock."

"Sounds good. Well I have to run Blink. Got some stuff to do." She stood up and hugged him again. "I am so happy for you two." She then turned and headed out the door as fast as she could._ Adrianna will be able to help me. She seemed good at this kind of stuff. At least making other people miserable anyway. _Snap chuckled to herself.


	8. The wedding Part I

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Thank you everybody who reviewed my last chapter. Sorry I don't have the usual shoutouts, but next chapter I will. So this is for everyone and thank you very much. :). ENJOY!**

* * *

Blink dug through his bag, pulling out his nicest outfit. It wasn't much, but at least it wasn't ripped or dirty. He pulled the black vest over, the white shirt and tied the rope around his brown pants. "How do I look?" He grinned handsomely as he turned to Race. 

"Like a swan." He joked. "Naw, ya look fine." Race smirked puffing on his cigar.

"Thanks Race. You should go ahead and meet up with her. We got about a half hour." Blink said as he checked his pocket watch.

"Tell me again, why I'm going to get her?" Race sighed as he stood up, straightening his own vest.

"Because, I have things I have to do yet. I didn't realize how long it would be. She doesn't know you are coming, so don't scare her, okay?"

"I can't promise anything." Race joked as he headed out the door.

"You'll answer to me if ya don't!" Blink called after him. He laughed shaking his head. Race was a character and he was glad he became good friends with him. They had been through a lot over the past 5 years.

Blink walked into the washroom and looked at his appearance. "Well yer still a bum." He shook his head at his reflection and then turned headed down the stairs. He had to make sure everything was in order, so it could be as perfect as he could get it.

* * *

Rebecca looked in the mirror to readjust her blond wig. She couldn't really see much, because all she had for a mirror was a jagged piece that was barely big enough to be called useful. When she had left Blink earlier, she had gone to see Medda. Even though she had only met her once, she knew that Medda was the only one that could help her and since she was good friends with the newsies, Rebecca knew that she would be happy to help. Rebecca wanted to be beautiful for Blink, so asked Medda for a wig and a nice dress, which Medda happily gave her. 

The maid had been here and gone almost 15 minutes ago and Rebecca hurried and locked her door getting ready. She knew that Blink would be there soon. She smoothed her hands down the pretty lavender dress. Since she was so skinny and had barely any chest to speak of, the dress hung loosely on her, but she didn't mind. It was better then anything she had ever owned. She liked the wig; it looked nice on her and made her feel better. She sighed, satisfied with her appearance she waited a few more minutes before sneaking out her bedroom window.

She jumped down onto the ground and brushed off her dress then stood up, looking around. "Blink?" She whispered into the darkness.

"Hey!" Someone whispered from behind a bush.

"Oh Blink, you came!" she smiled and headed over, only to jump back when someone else popped their head up.

"Hi, I'm Race." Race grinned. He hadn't met the girl yet, but Blink had told him about her. "You look nice." He smiled.

Rebecca colored and looked down at her feet. "Blink told me about you."

"Good things I hope." He smirked and took her arm. "Come on, I'm suppose to take you to the church."

"Why didn't Blink come?" She asked as she tried to keep up with Racetrack.

"He said he was sorry. Said he had things he had to do yet."

"Oh." Rebecca almost tripped, but caught herself. "Can we slow down."

Race grinned and stopped. "Yeah." He let go of her arm as they walked the rest of the way.

* * *

Blink tapped his foot as he waited for Race and Rebecca to get there. He glanced over at the Minister and gave him a half smile. The Minister was a little older then Kloppman and a good friend of his. He had owed Kloppman a favor and even though he didn't approve of wedding outside of parent's permission, he agreed. 

Blink glanced over to Snap and smiled at her. "You look nice." She smiled at his compliment, but seemed to be waiting for something. Finally, Blink heard the doors open and in stepped a vision. Rebecca nearly took his breath away. She was beautiful in her dress and he gave her a slight smile. She didn't have to wear a wig for him; he would marry her anyway.

Race opened the door for her and grinned, catching Blinks eye and giving him the thumbs up as he started to walk her down the isle.

Rebecca couldn't take her eyes off Blink. He was so handsome. She had never seen him dressed up like that and he looked good.

Snaps frowned as she saw that Blink was staring at Rebecca, his eyes filled with happiness. She was really starting to regret her actions, but she wanted to the one he looked at like that. She could make him happy like that, hell she could make him happier then Rebecca could. Snap put on a friendly smile as she looked at Rebecca, while in her mind she was more certain that she needed to break them up. The other day she had ran and told Adrianna exactly what was going on. Adrianna was livid and told Snap that she would take care of it. Snap didn't know what Adrianna was going to do, but she hoped she would hurry up and do it.

Race stopped Rebecca once they got up to where Blink was and then kissed her cheek. "Good luck." He smirked to her and then went to go sit down.

"Hi." Blink whispered to her once she was next to him. "You look beautiful."

"So do you. I mean, handsome." She colored becomingly.

The Minister waited for everyone to settle down and then he opened his book. "We are gathered here to day to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

* * *

Blink was mesmerized by the woman in front of him that he almost missed his cue to say 'I do'.

"Then by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Blink was about to kiss Rebecca when they heard the door slam open.


	9. The wedding part II

Part II 

"STOP!" A loud angry voice boomed.

Blink turned to see an imposing figure filling out the width of the door. He was dressed nicely and had a graybeard that was kept trimmed properly. His graying black hair was slicked back and his dark brow eyes were almost black as he bore holes into Blink and Rebecca.

"Can you please leave us alone." He said to the Minister and the newsies. His eyes never leaving Blink and Rebecca. "Except you." He pointed to Blink.

Snap bit her lip, and snuck behind one of the pillars. Race, Blink and Jack all hurried out the door behind the Minister.

The man walked up to them and turned his attention fully on Rebecca. "Look at you. You filthy girl." He growled and ripped her wig off. "What makes you think this will help you." He shook the wig at her and then threw it to the ground.

"But dad…"she bit her lip trying to hold back the tears.

"Leave her alone." Blink shot at him.

"Shut up, Street Rat." Rebecca's father spit out at him as if he was nothing.

"He's not a Street Rat. I love him."

Rebecca fell to the ground as her father backhanded her. "I give you a roof over your head. I give you food and this is how you repay me. You disgrace me!" he yelled in anger.

"Don't you touch her." Blink clenched his fists. How could this man treat his daughter like this? How could he say those things to her?

"I should have you thrown into jail, boy. How would you like that? Praying on innocent girls."

"You should be the one in jail. You hitting your daughter like that. You're the one who's scum!" Blink snarled.

"Why you little, shit." Her father shot a hand out quickly before Bink could react catching his fish with is eye. Blink staggered back, holding his eye. Her father started to laugh. "What are you going to do now. No one is here to protect you."

Blink let out a loud growl and pounced on him, knocking him to the ground and throwing his fists at his face. Rebecca's father easily threw off, as he was twice his size. He stood up, blood streaming down his nose and then picked Blink up by his collar, throwing him into a pillar. Blink saw stars and fell to the ground his head spinning.

"Daddy no!" Rebecca scrambled up and grabbed his arm, pulling him back away from Blink. "Ill come home with you and never defy you again."

He picked her up and shook her violently. "Oh no little girl. You are never stepping foot in my house again. You never existed to me." He smacked her and then threw her against on of the marble benches against the wall. Her body, the opposite way against the seat of it and her head slammed into the back of it. Her body then crumpled to the ground. He heard a crack and smiled satisfied, hoping he had broke her arm again. He made his way over to Blink, who was standing up, steadying himself.

"You asshole!" he threw a punch at him but her father dodged it.

"You aren't much at all, are you?" He laughed and punched Blink again. "Nothing, but a puny little boy."

Snap shook all over as she had watched the scene before her. "What have I done." She said to herself. She was afraid to go out there and help, but she saw the murderous look in the mans eye and she couldn't stand by and let him hurt Blink anymore.

"Leave him alone!" she yelled as she ran out.

"Snap?" Blink looked over at her with his swollen eye. "Stay back. I don't want you getting hurt." He was unable to stop him from hurting the woman he loved, there was no way he was going to be able to stop the man from hurting his best friend.

"Oh you want to play too?" The man laughed. "I'm on a roll."

"I can't stand by and watch him do this." She said to Blink.

"Neither can we." Jack replied as he walked inside, followed by Race, Mush, and Kloppman.

"You had better leave now." Kloppman advised the man.

"You lucked out this time boy." The man spat at Blink and then turned walking past the group and out the door.

Snap fell down next to Blink. "Are you ok?" she asked him worried.

"Becca." He said. "I have to get to Becca." He waved Snap away and crawled over to where Rebecca lay on the ground. He lifted her head up and set it in his lap. "Becca?"

Jack, Mush, Race and Kloppman rushed over. "What happened?"

"He hurt her." He frowned when he got no answer from Rebecca. He ran his hand through her hair and felt something wet. He lifted his hand and saw it was covered in blood. He started to shake and he looked up at Jack. "Get the doctor."

Jack nodded and ran out the door.

Blink pushed back the tears that burned behind his eyes, daring to spill over. "Don't leave me." He whispered to her as he buried his face into hers.

Snap stood back, biting her lip. She hadn't expected Adrianna to do this. She knew how her father was, how could she do this. Snap turned and ran out the door ignoring Kloppmans questioning look.

"Come on Blink. We should get her to a bed." Kloppman said as he walked over and tried to help Blink up.

"Becca, my flower girl. Please let me see your eyes." Blink pulled back to look at her, not seeming to have heard Kloppman.

Kloppman exchanged looks with Mush and Race. "Mush, you and I will go to the Lodging House and set up the sick room. Race you wait outside for Jack and the doctor." Kloppman ordered, knowing Blink wanted to be alone.

Mush and Race nodded. "Ill be just out the door. So if you need me…" Race trailed off and then sighed when Blink still didn't respond. The three walked out the door.

"Come on Becca. You are strong, don't do this to me. We still have a lifetime together." Blink cried, the tears finally falling down his cheeks, now that he was alone.

"Blink…"

Blink barely heard it, but it was there. "Becca! What?" he waited. He hoped it wasn't just his imagination.

"Don't cry." She opened her eyes. It hurt, but she did it. She needed to look at her husband. "Everything will be alright." She said. It was hard for her to get the words out. Her body hurt, specially her head.

"Oh Becca. You're going to be ok." He leaned down and kissed her. "The doctor will be here soon. Can you stay awake until then." He was so happy to know she was awake that he didn't see how much it hurt for her to even keep her eyes open.

"Blink…you have made me…so happy." She closed her eyes for a little bit.

"Becca. Open your eyes." Blink demanded when she didn't open them right away.

"I…love…you." She opened her eyes again. "Thank…you." She started to cough and she turned into his shirt. When she pull back she saw the blood where she had coughed.

"I love you too, but you'll be ok." He smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't give up.

"Shh…"She put a finger to his lips and then her hand dropped and her body started to jerk in spasms.

"Becca! Oh my god. RACE!" he yelled out. He didn't know what to do. She started convulsing violently and Blink could hear the gurgle of blood in her mouth.

Race ran into the door, the doctor behind him. "The doctors here!" Race called and then stopped short at the sight before him. "What…" his question died on his lips as the color in her lips visibly turned blue and she stopped convulsing. Her head turned to the side and blood trickled down her chin.

The doctor hurried over, but was too late. He picked up her limp arm and felt for a pulse. There was none. He sighed and looked up at Blink. "I'm sorry."

"No…"he shook his head. "It cant be." He turned her face to him. "Becca. Come on wake up!" he tapped her cheeks. "Becca!" He yelled at her. "I love you. Come on wake up!" He pushed her hair back and kissed her forehead and cheeks. "I'll take you to the Lodging House. You just need to get in a bed and rest." He wiped away the blood on her lips and kissed her. "She'll wake up soon. She just needs rest." He said looking up at the guys, a determined look on his face. "Will you help me?"

Jack averted his eyes and Race looked at his friend, the sadness evident on his face. "Blink she's…"

"NO!" Blink cut him off angrily. He stood up, a bit wobbly. Bracing himself against the wall he steadied himself. "I'll do it myself then." He picked Rebecca up, took a few steps and then collapsed unconscious onto the floor.


	10. Say your prayers

**ShoutOuts: **

**Thank you all for your reviews. Sorry it took so long to update I know I've been doing terrible in that department. I hope I didn't lose anyone lol. Well here goes :D! **

xoborogrlxo GreenBerryHairBonner The Mayors Daughter Socks **Brooke Lyn elleestJenn **

Blink opened his eyes slowly his eyes burning from the light that shined in on him.

"He's awake. Kloppman, he's awake." Mush called out.

Blink tried to sit up but was soon pushed back down by Mush. "Hey careful Blink."

Blink sat back down and closed his eyes. Once they were shut memories of what had happened flooded into his mind. He felt his heart being crushed again. He rolled to his side and curled up into a ball as tears fell from his eyes. "God…Becca. No."

Mush frowned and looked to the doorway glad when Kloppman entered. He had no idea how to help his friend and he hated that. Kloppman motioned for Mush to leave as he walked over to Blink. Mush nodded and headed out the door to tell everyone that Blink was awake.

"How are you feelin'?"

"She's gone. I couldn't save her. I promised her and I…"he broke down. Kloppman patted his back.

"Her funeral is today…"he informed him. He didn't know how Blink would react but he needed to know.

Blink waved him away. "I need to be alone." He said his voice shaky with emotion. Kloppman sighed and stood up.

"Call if you need anything." He said sadly as he walked out the door.

**(Ok the break line is not working so now im going to just put 'break' in perenthesis so youll know when theres suppose to be a line. I know i Know why dont I create my own. Because it wont stick. I tried it and apparently hates me. :( ))**

**(break)(break)(breakline)(break)(break) (almost feels like a song))**

Blink looked down at the wooden casket that encased Rebecca. _I'm so sorry I let you down. You would still be here if I hadn't entered in your life._ He shook his head, mentally kicking himself. _I'll get him. He'll pay for what he's done. I will always love you Becca. Don't forget that, my beautiful flower girl._ Blink walked up and dropped a flower on her casket and turned away as they started to throw dirt on it.

Snaps walked up to Blink. "You gonna be ok?" she asked him slipping her arm through his.

"The girl I loved, just died and your wondering if I'm gonna be ok. What do you think?" he growled and pulled away from her. "Just leave me alone." He headed off leaving Snaps staring after him.

**(break)(break)(breakline)(break)(break)**

Snaps wiped the tear from her cheek as she looked over at Blink's bunk. She couldn't take it anymore. She blamed herself terribly for what happened. She swung her bag over her shoulder and walked over to his bunk laying the folded up paper on his pillow.

"I will always love you Blink." She said quietly and then went out the window.

**(break)(break)(breakline)(break)(break)**

Blink didn't know where he was going he was just walking. He was thinking of ways to get back at Rebecca's father and knew it would be near impossible.

He stopped and looked up. He was standing in front of the alley where he had first told her he loved her. He remembered how she was ashamed for cutting her hair. He shook his head.

"You were always beautiful." He said aloud to himself. His anger grew again as it fed his bitterness. He narrowed his eyes and started walking again.

**(Break)(break)(break line)(break)(break)**

Blink pulled the gun out of his pocket. The past hour had been a blur to him. He barely remembered going to the bar and getting drunk and then buying the gun from the man in the alley. He soon found himself in front of Rebecca's house staring up at her window. He started to climb the gutter. He slipped a few times and almost fell from the balcony, finding it harder to balance in his drunken state.

He frowned, finding the window locked. He hit it with the gun breaking it and then reaching in to unlock it. He opened the window and climbed in. His eyes had to refocus to the dark room and what he found angered him more. The room was cleaned and was now filled with photos of the family members minus Rebecca. It also had a piano and sitting couch in it. His anger grew more and he opened the door walking out. He walked down the steps to the next floor where he knew the rest of the family had slept.

Blink slowly opened the first door and frowned, finding himself in a closet.

"Stupid closet.' He growled and closed the door. "Now where are you Mr. Dick head." He frowned, his words slightly slurred.

He was rewarded when he opened the next door finding Rebecca's parents sleeping quietly in their bed. He laughed lightly but it was a hollow empty laugh. Rebecca's father mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over facing Blink.

Blink looked into his face and took a step closer his hip knocking into a small table by the door and something fell to the floor breaking.

"Wha…what's going on?" Her father woke up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Who's there?" he said his eyes slowly making out Blinks form.

"Say your prayers." He said and raised the gun. He hesitated for a second then fired a shot into his arm sending him back. His wife woke up at the gunfire.

"Warren? Oh my god!" she screamed.

"Jenny get out." He said his breath shaky as he held onto his bleeding arm.

Blink moved forward and shot at him again this time hitting him in the shoulder. He shot one more time this time nailing him between the eyes. He fell back onto his wife who was trying to scramble off the bed. Her screams continued to ring throughout the house.

Blink scrambled to the window just as Adrianna ran in with a candle. When she saw the bloody mess on the bed she became hysterical herself. Blink opened the window quickly and jumped down onto the fire escape and hurried away dropping the gun in the garbage.


End file.
